


Mirror

by carlyrb6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, George sees Fred when he looks in the mirror, Post War, You migh think its the mirror of erised, but its even sadder if it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyrb6/pseuds/carlyrb6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the final battle. George sometimes looks into the mirror and pretends, just for a moment, the Fred is there too. Review to tell me if you think he is just doing this for comfort or if he's slowly loosing his mind. My friends can't decide and I would like your opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

Sometimes I look into my mirror and see you looking back at me. The first time this happened, I was so shocked that I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Sometimes we talk, voices in harmony as before, about how much I miss you; how hard it is to carry on.

Sometimes we talk about how now you have an ear missing like me; how that must have hurt: like it did me.

Sometimes we laugh about how mom couldn't tell us apart anymore if she knew you were back. But we can't tell anyone. No one else would understand.

Sometimes we cry over what could have been.

But most of the time, we just sit in silence, staring at each other with one hand pressed against each other's- and remember.


End file.
